2 girls and something more!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alex and Harper, are they more than friends?


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

**Author's note: Alex and Harper are 20 years old in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>2 girls and something more!<strong>

**Alex and Harper are in Harper's apartment, watching TV.**

"Want something to drink, Harps?" says Alex with a smile.

"Yeah, sure!" says Harper.

Alex open her bag and pull out two bottles of Old Forester-whiskey.

"Alex! That's heavy alcohol..." says Harper surprised. "I can't believe your mom and dad would let you drink that."

"Who cares about parents, huh? It's not like we're 15 anymore, Harps. We can totally drink this stuff." says Alex.

Alex hands Harper a bottle.

"Here you go, Harps!" says Alex.

"Thanks!" says Harper.

Both women open their bottles.

Harper put the bottle to her nose and smells it.

"This is really strong shit! Are you trying to get me drunk?" says Harper.

"Woa! I'm hurt, Harper! I'd never dare to be that cruel to my BFF." says Alex, all fake-angry.

"If you say so, Alexandra..." says Harper.

"Let's get started!" says Alex and drinks almost half the bottle in one move.

"Alex, you should go easy with that. It's not like it's your basic beer or something." says Harper.

"I'm a strong woman! I can totally take this thing!" says Alex.

Harper drinks some of her whiskey too.

"Tastes pretty good, right?" says Alex.

"I guess..." says Harper in a soft calm tone. "This is the first time I drink something stronger than simple red wine."

"So Harper's not used to heavy alcohol, huh? This can be fun..." thinks Alex to herself.

"Eh, Alex...! What are you thinking about?" says Harper when she sees the naughty smile on Alex's face.

"Me? Nothing!" says Alex as she try to hide her smile.

"I know you better than most, Alex. What's on your mind...?" says Harper.

"It's nothing really. Just the fact that it's so nice to hang out with you like this, Harper." says Alex.

"Is that so?" says Harper.

"Yeah! Nothing else!" says Alex.

Harper drinks some more.

"Harper, you're cute." says Alex.

"Alex, you're drunk! Do you even know what you're saying?" says Harper.

"Sure I do, Harps! I'm not that drunk. I can barely feel the effect of the alcohol." says Alex with a casual voice.

"Whatever..." says Harper as she drink some more.

"You look so hot when you're drinking, Harps!" says Alex with a sexy smile.

"We shouldn't drink anymore..." says Harper.

"Come on! Don't be such a wimp, Harper! Finish your bottle!" says Alex.

"Alex, you're startin' to scare me..." says Harper in a low tone.

"Hey! Chillax, girl! Since when are you afraid of your best friend...?" says Alex.

"I'm okey...!" says Harper, doing her best to seem cool and confident.

"Game on!" says Alex as she drinks the last of her whiskey.

"Guess it can't hurt..." says Harper as she does the same.

"Come to me..." says Alex as she gently grab Harper's hands and pull her into a nice warm hug.

Harper is so drunk that she doesn't say no.

"Alex..." says Harper with a smile.

"Awww! You're so cute!" says Alex as she give Harper a kiss. Not just a kiss like how you'd kiss a friend, but a 'real' kiss with tongue and all.

"Yeah, you turn me on, Lexie!" says Harper.

"It's so damn erotic when you call me Lexie..." says Alex. "Harper Ann Finkle, would you do me the honor of bein' my lover tonight?"

"Yes..." says Harper in a low soft voice.

"Let's get naked then!" says Alex as she pull off her jeans and black top.

"Okey!" says Harper as she take off her purple dress.

Soon both women are almost naked. Alex is wearing a white bra and black panties. Harper is wearing a pink bra and white panties.

"Wow, Alex! You look hot!" says Harper.

"You're lookin' pretty hot yourself, Harps." says Alex.

"Shit!" says Harper in a hard tone.

"What's wrong, sexy one?" says Alex.

"I don't have any condoms!" says Harper.

"Harps, we're girls! We don't need such crap!" says Alex as she give Harper a glare.

"Right! My bad..." says Harper.

Alex and Harper start to make out.

"Awww, Harps..." says Alex. "You're so sexy."

"So are you, Lexie." says Harper.

**The End.**


End file.
